


What I Want To Save (I'll Kill)

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Guns, Knives, M/M, Murder, The Purge, i enjoyed this way too much, i have no soul as well, minor josh/debby, previous josh/halsey, some sexual tension, tyler has no soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every living thing serves a purpose. It just takes Tyler a little longer to figure out what Josh's is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want To Save (I'll Kill)

**Author's Note:**

> theres a special character in here that i added specifically because he needed to be murdered, if you can find him then ill give you a cookie
> 
> a big thank you to my little sister for giving me this idea one night. also a nothing big thank you to @destieltrash for being an amazing editor and an encourager. this story would never be finished if it werent for her. seriously, check her out. shes just entered hell and is starting to get into the world of joshler trAsh so !!! a big goodbye kiss to you noha

Tyler cleared his throat as he checked his watch. Two more minutes until it was noon. Two more minutes until he could begin.

 

His TV screen went black and the alert system started up. 

 

_ “This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during The Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking ten have been granted immunity from The Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crimes, including murder, will be legal for twenty-four continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow afternoon at noon, when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.” _

 

Tyler rolled his neck, walking into his bedroom and grabbing what he’d bought the week before. He had a medium sized switchblade that he stared at, opening and closing it before placing it in his pocket for a backup. He reached back down and pulled the small handgun he’d bought. Tyler turned it over in his hand, looking at each small piece of it as his TV screamed, it couldn’t have been anything except the siren.

 

This was the first that Tyler had ever handled this particular weapon and he pointed it at the wall, taking a couple quick practice shots until he was satisfied with the aim. He pulled the weapon back and stared at it for just a second longer before he picked up the extra ammo and headed for his front door.

 

Tyler scooped up his cat along the way, staring at it for a minute before walking out the door and down the hall to his nextdoor neighbor. He banged on the door a couple times and it opened slightly. All Tyler could see was an eye peeking through the crack. She was an older woman who Tyler didn’t know too well, but she was polite and amicable. 

 

“I’m not participating, please don’t,” she whimpered and Tyler took a minute to think before shaking his head.  

 

“I’m not here to kill you, I want you to watch my cat,” he explained, staring at her steadily. She took in a deep breath and opened the door further. Her eyes drifted down to the cat that was extended out to her and she gave a small smile. 

 

“It’s so cute of you to worry about your pet,” she said, reaching out and taking the cat from Tyler. He dusted off his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

 

“I don’t care about it, I just don’t want to have to go out and buy a new one to hunt down those pesky mice.” His tone was flat and empty and the woman faltered, taking a step back and shutting the door, her eyes never leaving Tyler. He could see the fear in them.

 

Tyler turned and left after that, holding the weapon in his hand as he walked down the stairs of his apartment building. There was a teenage girl who looked panicked as she ran up the stairs. She made eye contact with Tyler when she was half a flight of stairs down, eyes wide as she looked between him and the weapon. Tyler could almost hear her words as she started to open her mouth. Something he imagined along the lines of ‘please’ and ‘don’t.’

 

Her words never come out as a bullet ripped through her chest and through a lung, lodging in it. She dropped to her knees and blood bubbled from the wound and from her mouth as her eyes stared at Tyler. Tears fell from her eyes and Tyler watched impassively as the life faded from them. Tyler lowered his weapon and continued on, stepping over her limp body. 

 

Tyler walked down the stairs, releasing the magazine and checked how many rounds were stored. He loaded the magazine back into the weapon and charged it, putting his finger back on the trigger as he got to the first floor. He could see the street through the glass door, the occasional person passing. He waited, needed it to be clear before he stepped out. Tyler had no intention of being put out of play on the one day where there were no rules. That was the last on his list.

 

He peeked out of the door, not seeing anyone who would notice him and decided it was safe. He stepped out and felt the cold air sting his face. Screams and gunshots and glass breaking sounded somewhere nearby. 

 

Tyler was walking down the sidewalk slowly, watching the people run around in the street up ahead. He raised his weapon and followed their movements with the barrel, taking in a deep breath before he let it out, pulling the trigger at the bottom of his breath. His distance aim was slightly off and it wasn’t a clean kill. The man grabbed at his wounded arm, looking over to find Tyler standing there with his weapon still raised. The man had been with two other people and they all started shouting, moving in closer to Tyler.

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing? We didn’t do shit to you!” Someone yelled, stepping into Tyler’s line of sight. Tyler studied him quickly, pointing out that he was unarmed, or at least didn’t have the weapon drawn. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Tyler said honestly, deciding it was safe for now to play with his toy.

 

“You’re just going around shooting people for the fun of it?” The guy demanded, clearly afraid despite his bravado. Someone else stepped beside him. Tyler kept his eyes on the first man that had spoken the whole time, only briefly looking at the other person out of the corner of his eye as his upper body twisted and his finger pulled. The person next to the man dropped, hand reaching up to their chest. Tyler didn’t give them a second glance, his weapon turning back to point at the man.

 

“Shooting? No, there’s no point in just shooting them. The point of this is to kill,” Tyler explained like the man was an idiot for asking. His eyes finally left the man who’d spoken to see the other one who he’d shot in the arm. He pulled the trigger again and this time he didn’t miss. His bullet hit the man’s temple and he slumped forward instantly. 

 

“Shit, man,” the guy in front of Tyler said, raising his arms in defense as he started to back away. Tyler’s finger pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the man in the stomach. 

 

The man coughed and crashed to his knees, a hand gripping at the hole in his stomach. Tyler walked over to him, picking his foot up and placing it on the man's shoulder, putting pressure on it until the man gave up and fell to his back, guided down by Tyler. 

 

“Hopefully you last long enough to see the emergency services start up again,” Tyler said, leaving the man to groan and cough, slowly bleeding out on the pavement. Tyler would have been surprised if the man lasted the next hour.

 

Tyler heard screams a street over and he followed the sounds, curiosity winning over. He was led to a side alley. Tyler didn’t turn down it, not wanting to trap himself with no way out, but he did peak. He saw a man standing over a woman, she was tied up and laid out on the ground but she didn’t look completely there. Her eyes lolled occasionally and she was babbling about nothing. 

 

“Please, please, stop,” repeated over and over and Tyler had only been there for a minute but he found her voice to be grating and annoying. The man standing over her had a knife, slowly digging it into her skin. Tyler watched as he cut underneath and worked to try and peel back the skin. He struggled for a minute before he gave up, going back to the small cuts he’d been doing before. Amateur, Tyler thought derisively. 

 

The girl screamed as a new cut formed on her stomach and her eyes opened wide, landing on Tyler.

 

“Help,” she screamed and the man looked over at Tyler, eyes panicked for just a minute. Tyler had had his weapon raised, pointed at the man for his own security. The man had paused and was watching, waiting for the trigger squeeze. Tyler nodded at the man before he pulled the trigger. The woman had a look of relief wash over her face before pain replaced it. 

 

“Please help me, thank you, please,” she begged, a groan escaping her lips. Tyler stared at her for another minute before he started walking towards her.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, getting to where she was laid down. She had tears streaming down her face as she kept talking.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much, God be with you, thank you,” she said, repeating it over and over. 

 

Tyler raised his weapon and put a bullet through her eye.

 

He kept moving down the street, finding it deserted and he was slightly disappointed. He still had rounds in his magazine and he was more than ready to empty it. 

 

Tyler came into an intersection, finding a boy standing in front of him with messy red hair. He’d stepped out from behind a car and they both raised their guns at each other, both staring each other down. Tyler walked in a circle, the boy miming him. 

 

“Such an intense gaze, surprised you haven’t killed me yet,” Tyler said, testing the boy. From what Tyler saw in him, he didn’t seem to be the killing type. He held himself together, no fear on his face or in the way he held the weapon, but he didn’t seem too set on pulling the trigger. His aim was off, pointed towards Tyler’s shoulder rather than anything vital. 

 

“Maybe I just thought you were too cute, would be a shame to see a pretty face go,” the guy said, a small smile on his lips. They kept staring each other down, neither making any move to lower their weapon. Tyler was about to pull the trigger when he heard a shout to the side and loud footsteps coming towards him.

 

Tyler and the guy both turned to look, finding a man running at them with a machete. They both pulled the trigger and the man stopped, falling and rolling to the side. Tyler could see two stains forming in the center of his chest. 

 

He turned back to the boy, finding that the boy’s weapon was already pointed back in his direction.

 

“You’re a better shot than I figured,” Tyler commented, trying to quickly figure out what the red haired boy was capable of. Tyler took a chance and lowered his weapon, keeping his finger on the trigger though, ready to aim and shoot if need be. The boy raised his eyebrows at the gesture.

 

“What are you doing? My gun is still raised,” he pointed out. Tyler nodded his head.

 

“I’m not blind,” Tyler said, pausing and standing up straighter.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to shoot me. In fact, I think you should come along with me. Two guns have proven to be better than one.” Tyler side eyes the man lying on the ground a few feet from them. The boy takes a minute to consider, looking between Tyler and the man before he drops his weapon.

 

“Alright, I’m Josh.”

 

“Tyler.”

 

They were both cautious at first. Tyler didn’t take his finger off the trigger as they walked, keeping himself on alert for a good solid hour before he finally relaxed and let the weapon hang at his side. Josh did as well.

 

“So, why did you come out here today?” Josh asked, turning his head to Tyler. Tyler didn’t say anything, instead looking over to Josh and asking the same question back. Josh opened and closed his mouth a couple times before nodding.

 

“Good point,” he said. Tyler didn’t really have a reason. He had been given the opportunity to do anything in the world he wanted, murder included. Why wouldn’t he take it? Tyler knew that kind of thinking wasn’t really acceptable to others, so he kept it to himself. Still, he had a thousand chances to kill Josh, and he kept his gun at his side.

 

He had been given a perfect chance when they first stopped in front of each other and any moment after that would have been just as good a point as any, but he didn’t. Tyler looked over at his now companion and stared, trying to find what it was that stopped his finger. Tyler looked for the longest time but couldn’t find any reason as hard as his mind searched. Just as he decided to forget about it, the reason hit him like a train. Josh was attractive.

 

Josh looked over and made eye contact with Tyler, raising his eyebrows in question.

 

“Yeah?” Josh asked and Tyler shook his head in response.

 

“Nothing,” and they lapsed back into silence. Tyler decided that maybe having someone around as a partner wouldn’t be that bad. 

 

They came across a man standing in the road, weapon pointed at the two of them. He was older, but that wasn’t what stood out most about him. It was his stare. His eyes locked on Tyler, only briefly looking over Josh. 

 

“You,” the man said, his lips twitching into a small smile, “I know why you’re doing this.”

 

“Cool,” was all Tyler said before he pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the side of his ribs. There was a groan as he brought his hand to his side, the weapon falling from his fingers. Tyler walked closer, kicking the weapon farther as he did. He got to the man and placed the barrel under the man's chin, forcing him to straighten up and look at Tyler.

 

“You know nothing of me,” Tyler said evenly, pulling the trigger and watching as the man’s eyes fell empty. 

 

Tyler took a step back and walked around the man, continuing down the road. He heard footsteps run up to him and then Josh was back at his side, walking in silence but there was a nervous tension now between the two. Tyler waited for a minute and his suspicions were answered when Josh spoke up.

 

“He didn’t do anything though,” Josh pointed out. 

 

“He had a gun, Josh, he could have shot us at any point. You’d think I would kill him for no reason?” Tyler asked, raising his own eyebrows and frowning. Josh nodded though, letting the words sink in until he relaxed.

 

“Yeah, sorry, it just seemed odd at first, I guess you’re right.”

 

They walked in silence for awhile, both surprised at how seemingly empty the streets were. Tyler checked the time and saw that he’d been out for five hours. He was surprised that he’d wasted that much time.

 

“Uh, Tyler?” Josh asked, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler looked over and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah?” Tyler prompted, curious what Josh was thinking of.

 

“Can you help me with something?” Tyler nodded and followed as Josh changed the direction they were headed in.

 

“A couple years ago I’d dated this girl. She was great, right up until she took what little money I had and left. Tyler, she took my cat,” Josh said angrily, his brows drawing together. Tyler raised an eyebrow for a minute before he sucked in a fake gasp.

 

“Not the cat,” he whispered and Josh didn’t seem to notice the sarcasm or didn’t care. He just nodded his head.

 

“The cat.”

 

It seemed like they had gotten closer to their destination because Josh was so obviously nervous. He was fiddling with his weapon and checking over his shoulder, biting at his lip. It was almost too painful to watch.

  
“So what are we going there to do?” Tyler asked, wanting to direct Josh’s energy into something useful.

 

“To, uh, kill her,” he said and Tyler was a bit surprised. When Josh had mentioned the cat Tyler had assumed they were just robbing the girl, but murder? Tyler wasn’t complaining, he just hadn’t imagined it going down this way.

 

“Sounds good,” Tyler said as they entered an apartment building. 

 

They climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor, Josh opening the door to the hallway and peeking out before he nodded and stepped through the doorway, Tyler following after. They both hid their weapons as they walked.

 

Josh stopped in front of a door and rapped his knuckles on the wood, breathing out when he heard something shift behind the door. It cracked open to reveal a girl with short blue hair. 

 

“Josh?” She asked, eyes wide with surprise as she stared at him.

 

“Hey, Ash,” Josh responded, his face lighting up with a smile. Tyler was quiet the whole time they stared each other down.

 

“I didn’t expect to hear from you again, come in,” she said and opened the door. Josh walked through and Tyler followed after. He could see she was about to say something about the second person entering but stopped herself, a fake smile on her face. Tyler returned it but his came out a little less forced. He knew what would happen to her.

 

“How’ve you been, Ashley?” Josh asked, sitting down on her small couch, looking around the room. 

 

“Oh, you know, same as always,” she said and Tyler noticed how her voice seemed to get farther away. Tyler turned to find her and saw her in her kitchen. He watched her whole demeanor change. The smile from earlier was gone and replaced with annoyance. Her hand reached out for something and came back with a knife. Tyler watched as she hid it behind her back, stepping into the living room, walking towards Josh slowly. She was smiling the whole time, confidence in her step that didn’t give away what she was about to do. Tyler looked over to Josh and he was looking away, relaxed, at ease. He had no idea either.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Tyler groaned as he pulled his weapon out and aimed, a bullet going straight through the girl’s knee. She collapsed to the ground and the knife left her hand, clattering to the floor. Josh was staring between the two of them, eyes drifting to the knife after it hit the floor.

 

“Give me some fucking warning, Tyler,” Josh yelled, though he looked to be relieved rather than angry. Tyler didn’t answer, just stood back and watched. He was itching to kill her, but he wanted to give this one to josh.

 

“Josh, what?” The girl said, a whimper leaving her mouth as she tried to shift. Josh stood up and pulled his own weapon out, training it on her. 

 

“I trusted you,” was all Josh said before he pulled the trigger. Tyler watched as her head hit the floor. 

 

They left quickly after that, neither of them wanting to deal with curious neighbors or the like. 

 

There were a couple people that ran down the road as Tyler and Josh were walking and Tyler wanted nothing more than to raise his weapon and shoot them but it seemed that Josh was against senseless killing. Tyler frowned and continued walking quietly.

 

“Does it make you feel better?” Tyler asked.

 

Neither of them said anything to define what ‘it’ was but somehow they both knew. Josh’s face hardened for a moment before it softened and he looked down.

 

“I thought that after all the pain she caused me back then, I thought that after everything, killing her? I thought it would help. That maybe finding revenge and being able to do it, no consequences, that maybe I’d be okay. I don’t feel okay. I feel sick and guilty and I want to apologize but there are no apologies for this.” He stopped and looked over to Tyler. When Tyler looked back he was met with sad eyes and a small frown that almost made him feel something. There was a small pull towards Josh, something that made him want to hug him, comfort him. Tyler disregarded it and shoved it back down, ignoring the feeling altogether.

 

“Revenge isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be,” Tyler said flatly, looking away from Josh, from those eyes. Josh agreed and they walked in silence again. 

 

The silence started to bother Tyler.

 

“You got a girl back at your place or something?” Tyler asked randomly, already knowing the answer. He wouldn’t have hunted down that other girl if he had someone to occupy him. Josh shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t, what about you?” Josh asked back and it took Tyler a little bit by surprise. 

 

“No.”

 

They were quiet for a minute before Tyler spoke up again.

 

“A boy?” He tried, looking over to see Josh’s cheeks turn red, “I’m not judging, there are some guys who are pretty,” Tyler left off, mouthing the word ‘wow.’ Josh looked over at him as he did and there was a short laugh that left his mouth.

 

“No, I don’t have anyone,” Josh said, clarifying so Tyler wouldn’t have to go through the whole gender spectrum one by one. 

 

“Do you have a boy, Tyler? An attractive guy like you,” Josh left off what he was saying, what he implied was enough to get his point across. Tyler looked to the ground and shook his head. 

 

There was a nervous tension in the air again and every time that Tyler looked over to Josh he seemed conflicted. He wouldn’t look to Tyler and the way his jaw was set gave away something going on in his head. 

 

Tyler gave up on trying to figure it out, instead watching where he was going, watching for any threat to himself. He wasn’t paying attention, really he was trying to ignore Josh, but in the end it worked out the same. He didn’t notice the way Josh had turned to him, didn’t notice the way Josh’s arm raised. It came as a surprise when he felt a hand grab at the back of his shirt and pull him off the road. Tyler tripped on the curb, trying to right himself as Josh was grabbing him.

 

Tyler had never felt as stupid as he did in that moment. His mind was racing trying to find a way to keep himself alive. There was wall at his back and his head hit the surface enough to disorient him, enough to have him fumbling with trying to pull his weapon from where it was secured at his belt.

 

He stopped fumbling, though, and looked at Josh. He saw there was no weapon pointed at him, no anger on Josh’s face. 

 

They stared at each other, both of them trying to figure out what was even going on.

 

“I-” Josh started before letting the words fall. Instead of trying to say something he leaned in slowly.

 

It took Tyler a minute but then his brain was screaming at him that this was Josh trying to kiss him. Tyler’s eyes went wide and he turned away at the last minute, feeling Josh’s soft sigh against his cheek. Josh pulled away and took his hand off of where it rested at Tyler’s neck, shoving it into his pocket instead. 

 

“Let me guess, you’re about to tell me about how you didn’t mean it ‘that way’ and you’re as straight as a ruler, right?” Josh asked and Tyler could hear how frustrated and exasperated he sounded.

 

“What? No, I’m,” Tyler stopped because he didn’t really even know what he was.

 

“I thought you were the straight one,” Tyler said, more saying it as a way to stall.

 

“No, definitely not. I’m bisexual,” Josh said, a smile returning to his face. He looked almost proud of his sexuality. Tyler wasn’t sure if he was relieved at knowing that Josh was interested in guys.

 

“I’m not sure what I am, I just know that some guys are really attractive,” Tyler said, eyes looking up to Josh. They made eye contact and Josh’s smile grew, the blush on his cheeks did too.

 

“But you won’t kiss me?” Josh asked, his tone playful if only a little sad as well. Tyler shrugged.

 

“I’ve never actually kissed anyone, I got nervous,” he explained, feeling slightly embarrassed. Josh nodded and backed away again, turning and walking down the road again.

 

“That’s okay, Tyler, take your time.” Tyler wasn’t sure what exactly Josh meant by that statement.

 

Tyler was tempted to hold Josh’s hand as they walked but he decided not to, giving himself the excuse of the fact that if for any reason he needed his weapon, holding hands would limit him. Though Tyler was still trying to swallow down the fact that he was nervous. 

 

He was nervous and his palms were sweaty and it was all so new to him. He’d never had this happen to him and he wasn’t sure what it was.

 

He was confused as a girl ran up to them and Josh didn’t make a move to pull his weapon out.

 

“Josh, Josh, I’m so glad I found you,” she said, tears on her cheeks as she stopped in front of him.

 

“Debby?” Josh asked, his hands instinctively wrapping around her as she threw her arms around his neck. Tyler stood off to the side and watched.

 

“My dog, she got out and I left to grab her but I couldn’t find her and someone came after me with a knife. I ran away and I lost them but I don’t know this town well yet, I don’t know where I am,” she said, hiccuping in between her words. Josh patted her back before pulling away and looking at her.

 

“Hey, Debby, it’s okay. How about you go to my house for the rest of the night?” He suggested and she nodded her head frantically. Her arms dropped from his neck and wrapped themselves around her.

 

“If you walk up this block and take a left, it’ll be a ways down there but it’s The Pointe Apartments, you got that?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to look at the street signs as he talked. Debby’s face went from nervous to terrified in a matter of seconds.

 

“You’re not coming with me?” Her voice raised an octave as she spoke and Tyler’s annoyance rose with it. Josh shook his head.

 

“No, I’m helping Tyler with something right now but I’ll be there tomorrow and we’ll get you back home safe and sound,” Josh explained and Debby didn’t like the idea but she also didn’t argue. Tyler watched as she stood up on her tip-toes, leaning in and placing a kiss on Josh’s cheek. Tyler thought he might punch her.

 

“Stay safe please, I-I love you,” she said before she pulled back and started walking the way that Josh said. She was cautious as she walked, looking every which way.

 

Neither Josh or Tyler mentioned the run in with Debby as they went on.

 

“What are we doing now?” Josh asked, looking to Tyler. There was a brief moment of panic as Tyler tried to find a reason. He didn’t want to try to explain to Josh that he only came out here to senselessly kill people just because he could.

 

“My friend, well, not my friend anymore, but he stole my xbox, I want it back,” Tyler said, hoping that his lie was enough to get past Josh. 

 

“Good plan, I’m in,” Josh said. Tyler thought that his excited smile was a good look on him. 

 

“Hey, before we go, I need to take a shit,” Tyler said. Josh turned to look at him, giving him a weird look. Josh nodded his head anyway.

 

“Uhm, yeah, I’ll wait here while you do that?” Josh said, unsure really of how to reply to that statement.

 

“Sure, yeah, I’ll just go break in someplace real fast,” Tyler said before turning away. He was a couple steps away before he realized how stupid of a thing it was to say. Josh was uncomfortable and that was on Tyler. He pushed thoughts of Josh from his mind as he walked up the street and around the corner. 

 

The red hair was easy to spot.

 

Tyler took up a jog as he covered the distance between himself and Debby. When he got a couple of steps away he reached into his pocket and pulled his switchblade out. 

  
“Debby?” He called, the knife at his side and out of sight. She turned around and looked at him with a confused stare.

 

“Yes?” She asked. Tyler took the last few steps to cover the distance between the two of them and flicked his knife open, taking one look at the clean shine of it before he brought it up and pressed it into her throat. It wasn’t meant to kill her, only to startle her. She jumped back, turning around to run but she didn’t get that far. Debby was about to scream as Tyler kicked the back of her knees, sending her down to the ground. His blade slid easily across her neck. 

 

Tyler pulled his hand away and saw blood covering his hand and staining his shirt. He wiped his hand on his shirt before he wiped the knife off. 

 

The blade was no longer clean but it did shine.

 

Tyler walked back to where he’d left Josh, masking his face into one of terror or panic. Either that or the blood got Josh’s attention.

 

“Tyler?” He yelled, running across the street and catching Tyler’s shoulders in his hands.

 

“What happened?” He asked, checking Tyler for any sign of something wrong.

 

“It’s not mine,” Tyler said.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Josh said, taking a step back from Tyler and folding his arms over his chest.

 

“I-I was leaving the store and there was somebody right outside, I didn’t see them in time. I pulled my gun out but they disarmed me, Josh, they kicked it away and I freaked out, okay? I had my switchblade in my pocket and they came at me and I stabbed them. There was so much blood, it was all over my hands and I can feel it, I-” Tyler stopped, looking up to Josh. 

 

Josh’s face softened and his eyes seemed so sad for a minute.

 

“Tyler, this is my fault, I should have gone with you,” Josh started but was cut off when Tyler stepped forward and hugged him. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler in return, giving him a squeeze.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Josh.”

 

The night fell and they’d stolen an Xbox from one of Tyler’s friends houses. He’d return it another day with an explanation if he ever got around to it.

 

Tyler and Josh needed a break. They’d both been walking for so long and agreed that sitting down for any amount of time would be a miracle. 

 

They found an empty grocery store to eat, drink, and relax inside of. 

 

Josh was stuffing his mouth with some poptarts he’d taken off the shelf as he watched Tyler pick at a salad he’d found in one of the refrigerators in the back.

 

“Tell me something about yourself,” Josh prompted after he swallowed his food. Tyler looked up from his salad.

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” He asked, unsure what he could even say.

 

“What’s something you like to do at home? On a regular day where crime is considered crime?” Josh said with a small laugh. Tyler let a smile fall over his lips as he nodded.

 

“I write songs,” Tyler said simply.

 

“Sing me one.”

 

Tyler didn’t have to be psychic to know that Josh was going to say that. 

 

“This is a new one, okay, I haven’t worked out all of the kinks yet,” Tyler explained, sitting up straight and clearing his throat. He wished he had an instrument.

 

_ “Now, the night is coming to an end, _

_ Oooh, _

 

_ The sun will rise and we will try again, _

_ Oooh, _

 

_ Stay alive, stay alive, for me, _

_ You will die but now your life is free, _

 

_ Take pride in what is sure to die, _

 

_ I will fear the night again,  _

_ Oooh, _

 

_ I hope I’m not my only friend, _

_ Oooh, _

 

_ Stay alive, stay alive, for me, _

_ You will die but now your life is free, _

 

_ Take pride in what is sure to die.” _

 

There was a tense silence that fell over them as Tyler finished the song and it wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t pleasant either.

 

“That was, wow,” Josh said after a while, looking up to Tyler, his eyes showing how impressed he was. 

 

“It’s not finished yet and it needs music but getting there,” Tyler said modestly.

 

Josh finished his food before he stood up and stretched. He looked over and saw the blood that still stained Tyler’s hands and clothes.

 

“What do you say we go break into some house and get a shower?” Josh offered, smiling when Tyler did.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually,” Tyler said, standing and leaving his trash in the middle of the aisle.

 

Josh picked a house that had no cars out front. They both checked the garage before they got comfortable, wanting to make sure it was empty.

 

“You can have the first shower,” Tyler said, watching the smile on Josh’s face as he agreed. They walked until they found the stairs and then a bathroom with a shower. It ended up being the master bedroom. There were towels though. 

 

Tyler laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while he waited, finding the consistent sounds of the shower to be soothing. The shower shut off and Tyler pushed himself into a sitting position, more than ready for his turn in the shower. 

 

Josh stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping water and his chest damp, only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Tyler wasn’t sure what he did in his life to deserve to be standing in front of this. He shamelessly stared at Josh, looking up to Josh’s face momentarily to find a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Really now, Tyler?” Josh teased, running a hand through his hair, the red curls shifting. Tyler found it extremely unfair.

 

Tyler stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He was watching Josh, noticing the way Josh’s stare left his face and traveled down, not bothering to hide what he was looking at in the same way that Tyler didn’t. Tyler smirked as his hands went to his belt and then his jeans button, pushing them down and off, leaving him only in his boxers.

 

Josh’s hand went to his towel to hold onto it and make sure it didn’t fall. 

 

Tyler stepped forward, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he did. He pressed himself up against Josh, his elbows resting on Josh’s shoulders, his hands reaching up and tangling in Josh’s hair. 

 

“Fuck,” Josh whispered, leaning in to try and kiss Tyler again. Tyler simply turned his head away, Josh’s lips landing on his cheek.

 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Josh muttered against Tyler’s skin, his lips traveling against skin until they found Tyler’s neck, pressing a kiss into the skin there and then a gentle bite. Tyler pulled away after that, his smirk growing as he looked into Josh’s eyes and turned away, heading into the bathroom.

 

Tyler finished his shower and pulled his old clothes back on, not finding any to steal that fit him. They left the house after a while. The sun was going to rise soon and neither wanted to get caught and trapped in a house. 

 

“I can walk you home,” Josh said as they walked, Tyler leading the way this time. 

 

“Like a date?” Tyler asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Wouldn’t be a date unless I get a goodbye kiss,” Josh teased and Tyler looked over at him, nodding his head.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It’s a thing, I swear,” Josh said and he was smiling and Tyler couldn’t help the attraction towards Josh and he wanted to see, wanted to know if it was real. This was the way to do it, right?

 

The sun was up and lighting the road. There was only three blocks left until they arrived at Tyler’s apartment and he wanted to slow down, savor this time with Josh. Eventually, and more than a little disappointed, Tyler stopped and pointed to his building. 

 

“This you?” Josh asked politely and Tyler just nodded, staring at the building.

 

“Thanks for not shooting me,” Tyler said, finally shifting his eyes to Josh.

 

“Same to you,” Josh said, looking down at the ground and taking a deep breath before he looked back up and made eye contact with Tyler, “Do you think I’ll be able to see you again?” 

 

Tyler was shocked for a minute, surprised that covered in blood and after murdering people together, Josh still wanted to see him. It was Tyler’s turn to look away before he answered.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he said, voice quieter than he’d intended. 

 

Tyler looked up to find Josh staring at him, a small smile on his face.

 

“So, about that goodbye kiss,” Josh prompted, his smile growing.

 

Tyler stepped in and placed his hands on Josh’s cheeks, pressing himself into Josh’s body and finally pressing his lips to Josh’s. 

 

He expected something to happen, a spark to fly in his chest or something to grow, something to feel but it didn’t. He felt lips on his and a warm body against his but there was nothing else there. It just was.

 

The attraction to Josh died as quick as it had come and Josh was just another person to him. Just another body to line the streets.

 

Tyler pulled away and looked into Josh’s eyes, finding the sweetness and gentle kindness that had been there all along. Tyler twisted his hands, watching as he twisted Josh’s head along with them, hearing his neck snap. Tyler felt the body pressed against his sag and fall, Josh’s head slipping from between Tyler’s hands.

 

He looked down at the body that was crumpled at his feet and tried to find it within himself to care, to feel bad, something.

  
In the end there wasn’t anything that changed as he looked at the blank face of his used to be partner in crime. Tyler stepped over the dead body and walked the stairs up to his floor, retrieving his cat and shutting his door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really really would appreciate your comments because im curious what you all think of this story so!!!!


End file.
